You Covered My Heart In Kisses
by Oblivionokay
Summary: one shot, happy ever zaxter


It's been almost 2 years since I last wrote anything. 2 years of education ruling my life. But Zax finally got their happy ever after and I had to come out of my hibernation.

so here's to them! and this wonderful 5 year journey. (song lyrics are from Dressed in Black by Sia)

* * *

Zoe picked up her phone for the 10th time in five minutes. No matter how much time passed she never really forgot Max. She longed to hear from him, but nothing ever came, no messages, no emails and not even a like. She spent hours scrolling through his Facebook page, he seemed to have moved on and, yet she was the one who had left, but also the one who couldn't move on, who couldn't forget what she'd lost.

Weeks had passed, and then they became months and before she even realised a year had gone by, and nothing. She'd typed out so many messaged, but never had the courage to press send. She was back in Holby now, just passing through she hoped it would be different, that he'd see her, and everything would change just like it had before, well nearly. But that hadn't been the case, he came to her rescue, but it was obviously too damaged to be fixed.

* * *

Stood still, looking up. The plane seemed so much bigger than before and a lot more uninviting. Everyone in front of her began to walk up the stairs and she followed. A flying visit, that was all but, yet she felt seemingly empty. Coming back, she hadn't expected miracles, but she secretly hoped for more than signing divorce papers. It felt final, so very final. But she wanted happiness, but she had to settle for one last gesture in the aid of Max moving on with his life.

She found her seat and sat down, removing her coat and placing her bag on the empty chair beside her. She rested her hand in her hand, it seemed she'd just have to accept her fate and get back to living. The past 18 months of living in hope and missing Max had really began to have ill effects on her wellbeing.

 _And I had hit a low_

 _Was all I let myself know, yeah_

 _Yeah I had locked my heart_

 _I was imprisoned by dark_

Everyone around her were still faffing, messing with bags and a hum of chatter filled the space. She felt a curly wurly land in her lap. As she lifted her head, her eyes were met by Max's looking back. She was flooded with confusion.

"Max!... what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't leave without giving you a gift."

"What this." She said holding out the curly wurly.

"No. Me" he replied, plonking himself down in the seat beside her. She looked up at him.

"Max…"

"Shh don't, just listen. Zoe, we only get one extraordinary thing in our lives and in mine it's you, it's always been you. From that first cigarette break to the last kiss when you left for America, I can't imagine my life without you and I've realised I don't want to anymore."

Zoe looked stunned, she didn't know what to say. He just kissed her that was it, he need to show her this was it this was his decision they were off to start their new life.

"You're my wife Zoe, that's all that matters"

"what would I do without you?" Zoe pulled him in and kissed him again.

 _This was all she'd ever dreamed of._

 _You took my hand in yours_

 _You started breaking down my walls_

 _And you covered my heart in kisses_

 _I thought life passed me by_

The flight to Madrid didn't take too long. After they landed the got a taxi to their hotel. The room was bright but strangely sticky for the time of year, but it wasn't going to bother them, this was their new beginning. They placed their belonging on the far side of the room, and Zoe was in the shower singing to herself. She was so happy, and so was he. This is what life was meant to be right? Falling in love, falling apart, but no matter how many time it happened you never really stopped loving the other person. And if you're lucky you both in the end realised you just can't live without the other.

The bathroom door opened, and a towel cladded Zoe emerged, that was definitely a sight max had missed, who wouldn't have though. Her hair curled naturally, pieces of it falling into her eyes.

"You look beautiful Mrs Walker."

"Thank you, Mr Walker, you don't look too shabby yourself." She smiled, making her way towards him. He reached his arms around her waist pulling her closer, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. It all just didn't seem real still. But it was magical.

After getting dressed into something that resembled pyjamas she sat on the edge of the bed and began flicking through the tv channels while Max headed for a shower. What a whirlwind, she hadn't even considered this outcome. What a mad world, she smiled to herself.

She pulled the covers back, and sliding herself beneath them. Her eyes began to twitch a little, two days of travelling had really taken it out of her she would do anything for a week of sleep. She had to be up in the morning to attend the conference. The tv was playing some trashy programme that Zoe was paying very little attention to.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened, Max stepped out to the sound of little mumbles under the sound of the tv, which he then turned off. Zoe had drifted off, which was probably for the best. After hanging up the towel he too got into the bed. He sank into the space beside Zoe. Wrapping his arm round, her he finally felt at home once again.

 _Life had broken my heart, my spirit_

 _And then you crossed my path_

 _You quelled my fears, you made me laugh_

 _Then you covered my heart in kisses_


End file.
